Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x - 5 = 4$
Add $5$ to both sides: $(4x - 5) + 5 = 4 + 5$ $4x = 9$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{9}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{9}{4}$